A Escolha de Sheldon
by Lab Girl
Summary: Depois que Amy pede um tempo na relação, Sheldon sente que precisa fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Bem, ele precisa fazer uma escolha. Quais serão as opções? E qual delas ele vai escolher? Para tanto, ele vai contar com uma ajuda inusitada.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: A Escolha de Sheldon**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 8a temporada, Sheldon centric (na maior parte), um pouco de humor, romance  
 **Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 8x24 _The Commitment Determination  
_ **Classificação:** PG  
 **Capítulos:** 4 ao todo  
 **Resumo:** Depois que Amy pede um tempo na relação, Sheldon sente que precisa fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Bem, ele precisa fazer uma escolha. Quais serão as opções? E qual delas ele vai escolher? Para tanto, ele vai contar com uma ajuda inusitada.  
 **Disclaimer:** TBBT e seus personagens, em especial Sheldon Cooper e Amy Farrah Fowler, não me pertencem, ou do contrário aquela cena de cortar o coração no final da 8a temporada jamais teria acontecido. Shamy é o par perfeito e não preciso que os roteiristas estraguem isso. Por esta razão, mais uma vez me apropriei desse casal para dar asas à minha imaginação e deixar não só a mim como a todos os Shamy shippers felizes. Divirtam-se comigo!

 **N/A:** Esta fanfic é baseada num sonho que eu tive e, bem, o resultado vocês leem a seguir. Digam-me o que acharam e me concedam o privilégio da sua companhia através das suas reviews ao longo de mais esta aventura.

* * *

Sheldon colocou de volta a caixinha com o anel no fundo da gaveta, fechando o móvel ainda confuso. Suspirou sem ao menos perceber. Não gostava de alterações em sua vida meticulosamente bem planejada. Mas, parecia que desta vez nenhum planejamento tinha adiantado de nada. Amy tinha bagunçado a estrita ordem de seu universo com a notícia de que queria um tempo na relação dos dois.

Só então, Sheldon percebeu que não era de hoje. Ela tinha abalado a ordem de sua vida desde que entrou nela, estabelecendo um caos emocional que ele nunca experimentou antes.

"Maldita raposa!" ele se pegou dizendo enquanto se levantava da escrivaninha.

Tudo era mais simples e menos desnecessariamente complicado quando ele não tinha que se preocupar com outra pessoa além de si mesmo. Andando pela sala do apartamento, os pensamentos começaram a correr furiosamente por sua cabeça.

Apesar do trabalho exaustivo que estar um relacionamento trazia, ele não podia deixar de reconhecer que adorava a companhia de Amy. Num mundo povoado por seres medíocres e de inteligência mediana, quando muito, ela era o ser mais próximo de seu intelecto e de seus conceitos de higiene.

Bem, ao longo dos anos ela o tinha feito acrescentar certos tipos de contato físico na relação dos dois, inicialmente apenas intelectual. Mas, mesmo isso, ele não podia negar que tinha passado a ser normal para ele. Até mesmo agradável. Ele gostava de beijá-la toda vez que se despediam numa Noite de Encontro. Ou mesmo durante uma dessas noites quaisquer só pela vontade de fazê-lo. Droga, ele teria continuado a beijá-la no último encontro se ela não tivesse começado uma discussão por um motivo tão banal quanto sua pergunta sobre ver ou não a série do Flash. Oras, ele tinha feito uma simples associação - acompanhar um seriado era um compromisso de vida, assim como sua relação com Amy.

Bem, era. Pelo visto ela tinha dúvidas a respeito disso. Sheldon não. Ele estava cem por cento certo do que era importante em sua vida. E sua relação com Amy era uma dessas coisas, obviamente. Trazia-lhe um senso de calma e estabilidade, coisas que ele muito prezava.

"Será que ela não vê isso?"

Ele se pegou fazendo a pergunta em voz alta. Bufou, interrompendo os passos e sentindo um misto de raiva e medo. Por que isso agora? Ele detestava ter esse tipo de emoção, pior ainda quando vinham misturadas.

"Tudo culpa da Amy" ele tornou a dizer em voz alta.

Estava sozinho em casa e não tinha com quem se queixar sobre essa injustiça. Leonard não estava e Penny também não. Frustrado, foi andando até a cozinha. Concluiu que definitivamente estava triste. Precisava de uma bebida quente.

Pegou os utensílios no armário para preparar um chá. Colocou sua caneca de costume sobre o balcão. Separou um sachê de camomila e quando estava indo levar a água ao fogo, deixou metade dela derramar com um tropeço que fez a chaleira cair no chão com ruído.

"Ah, Senhor!"

Ele bufou, pegando um pano para limpar a bagunça. Antes, porém, que o fizesse, o solado de seu sapato deslizou pelo chão molhado e ele não teve tempo de se equilibrar, mesmo estendendo a mão para buscar apoio no balcão da cozinha, sentiu o corpo cair e esborrachar-se e, de repente, tudo ficou escuro.

 **.**

 **.**

Sheldon abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo uma fisgada na parte de trás da cabeça. Gemeu, levando a mão ao local enquanto piscava, deixando o entorno entrar em foco. Forçou o corpo a ficar sentado e logo viu a bagunça na cozinha, o chão onde acabava de escorregar molhado.

"Ótimo" murmurou para si mesmo, esticando as pernas e colocando-se de pé.

Porém, antes que pudesse voltar a se concentrar na limpeza necessária, algo chamou sua atenção. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu algo diferente na sala. Virou-se para aquela direção e precisou piscar repetidamente por alguns segundos. Então, suspirou, formando um ´o´ com os lábios.

Ao lado do quadro negro, ele via... _a si mesmo_. Só que com outra roupa. Parado, de braços cruzados, encostado a uma máquina colorida que parecia uma... jukebox?

"O que é isso?" ele se ouviu dizer, esfregando os olhos.

Porém, quando terminou a ação e tornou a piscar, a imagem ainda estava lá. O que estava acontecendo?

"Santo Deus, bati a cabeça com mais força do que pensei."

Um ronco de escárnio escapou do outro Sheldon, que, por fim, descruzou os braços. "Não seja ridículo. Você não sofreu nenhum tipo de lesão cerebral. Eu estou mesmo aqui."

"Mas... como?" Sheldon questionou seu outro eu, ainda confuso. "Eu sou eu e estou bem aqui" disse, tocando o próprio peito e apontando para si.

"E eu também sou eu e estou aqui" o outro abriu os braços num gesto como se dissesse 'não está vendo?'

"Não... isso é... só pode ser..." Sheldon buscava palavras que fizessem sentido em sua mente para explicar o fenômeno, "Você só pode ser um dos meus 'eus' de algum universo paralelo."

O outro Sheldon arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Brilhante dedução. Mas, afinal, eu não podia esperar menos de mim mesmo."

"Claro. Em qualquer universo, só posso ser tão inteligente como neste" Sheldon estufou o peito, dando alguns passos em frente e atrevendo-se a aproximar-se do outro. Então, estreitou os olhos. "Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Digo, o que o meu eu [i]você[/i] está fazendo neste universo?"

"Bem, parece que você está num dilema, meu caro" o outro Sheldon disse, voltando a cruzar os braços. "E eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo."

"Me ajudar?"

"Sim. Vê isto aqui?" o outro apontou para a máquina contra a qual estava apoiado.

"É uma jukebox. Não entendo. Nunca gostei dessas máquinas de música. O que ela faz aqui?"

"Esta não é uma jukebox comum" o outro Sheldon informou, descruzando os braços novamente e apontando para a máquina colorida como um daqueles vendedores de televisão que apresentam produtos em programas de auditório.

"O que ela tem de diferente?" Sheldon questionou, cruzando, agora, ele próprio, os braços.

A outra versão do Físico levou a mão ao bolso da calça e sacou uma moeda vermelha. "Vamos, descubra você mesmo."

"Mas... se você sabe do que se trata por que não me diz?"

O outro revirou os olhos. "Você quer ou não resolver seu problema?"

"Como sabe que eu tenho um problema?" Sheldon ainda estava reticente.

"Ora, o fato é que eu sei e se quiser ajuda, insira uma moeda na máquina. Caso contrário, posso ir embora agora mesmo e vai continuar com suas dúvidas a atormentá-lo."

"Não, tudo bem" Sheldon deu mais alguns passos em frente e, assustado e fascinado, pegou a moeda da mão de seu outro eu, que sorriu, vitorioso. "Ok. Aqui vai..." ele disse, inserindo a moeda vermelha na máquina. "E agora?"

A princípio ele pensou que ouviria uma música qualquer ecoar pelo ambiente. Mas, em vez disso, houve silêncio. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Sheldon virou-se para o outro.

"Ei, não aconteceu nada. O que supostamente essa máquina devia fazer? Tudo continua igu-" mas, ao estender o braço para completar sua frase apontando para a sala em volta, Sheldon teve uma surpresa.

* * *

 **continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Escolha de Sheldon**  
Capítulo 2

* * *

Ele e sua outra versão não estavam mais sozinhos no apartamento. Agora, havia um terceiro Sheldon, sentado no sofá - em seu lugar de costume - com uma expressão derrotada no rosto e uma das mãos apoiando o queixo enquanto olhava na direção do televisor ligado. Sheldon viu que se tratava de uma reprise de Flash, e, embora tenha ficado tentado a ver, pois, não sabia como sabia disso, mas sabia que era um episódio do futuro, forçou-se a atentar para a sua figura sentada ali. Apesar de olhar para a tela, era evidente que seu novo eu não estava a prestar atenção ao programa. Seus pensamentos - ou melhor, os pensamentos de sua terceira versão - pareciam estar bem longe dali.

"O que aconteceu com ele? Digo, comigo?" Sheldon virou-se para sua versão parada ao lado da jukebox.

"Esse aí somos nós depois que Amy nos pediu um tempo."

Bem, não era muito diferente de como ele se sentia no momento, pensou o Sheldon original.

"Devo supor que essa é uma imagem do futuro…?" ele questionou o da máquina.

"Correto. Uma versão nossa cinco anos a frente da sua."

Sheldon piscou, olhando atentamente o seu eu triste no sofá. O Sheldon da jukebox continuou a falar, "Aceitamos o tempo que Amy nos pediu para reavaliar nossa relação e, em vez de tentarmos entender os motivos dela, preferimos nos comprometer com cinco temporadas de Flash. Devo dizer que a série é um sucesso, se serve de consolo."

Sheldon piscou, olhando da versão do sofá para a da máquina. Ele não sabia como explicar isso, mas sentia a tristeza imensa do seu eu sentado ali sozinho em seu lugar no sofá. Então, atreveu-se a perguntar à versão parada ao lado da jukebox, "E meus amigos? Onde estão?"

"Leonard e Penny se casaram em Las Vegas nesta mesma noite. Ele se mudou para o apartamento da frente e, dois anos depois, com Penny ganhando um ótimo salário como representante farmacêutica e tendo sido bem sucedida em seus investimentos financeiros, eles se mudaram para uma pequena casa em outro bairro."

"Outro bairro?" Sheldon perguntou, assustado. "Eles tiveram coragem de me deixar assim? E, acima de todos, Leonard?!"

"Ele quis construir uma vida com a mulher que escolheu" o Sheldon apoiado na jukebox colocou um dos braços sobre a máquina, respondendo com simplicidade. "E, em nossas próprias palavras, nós podíamos nos virar muito bem sozinhos."

"Eu disse isso ao Leonard?"

"Quando ele disse que ia se mudar do prédio" o Sheldon da jukebox meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Sheldon ficou pensativo por um breve segundo. "É, parece algo que eu diria."

Embora não fosse verdade, e todas as suas versões ali presentes sabiam disso.

O Sheldon da máquina de música do futuro, então, completou o relato desolador. "Bem, Leonard e Penny ainda dão o ar da graça por aqui pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Mas tivemos que nos acostumar a andar de ônibus já que os horários deles e o nosso começaram a conflitar, especialmente agora que eles vão ter um bebê."

"Leonard vai ser pai?" Sheldon surpreendeu-se.

"Dentro de mais dois meses. Por isto essa cara," o outro apontou para o Sheldon triste no sofá "E porque Howard e Bernadette não aparecem mais por causa da demanda que têm em casa."

"Eles também tiveram filhos?"

"Oh, não. É Stewart. Ele ainda vive com eles, foi uma espécie de adoção não planejada."

"Ah" Sheldon murmurou.

"Já Raj, ele acabou indo viver com a namorada Emily. Nunca conseguiu terminar com ela e é estranho porque já faz alguns meses que ele não dá nenhuma notícia… todos estão se perguntando o que terá acontecido" o Sheldon da jukebox arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

Mas, então, o Sheldon original olhou uma vez mais para sua versão do sofá e sentiu algo extremamente incômodo no peito. Era aquele seu futuro? Sem namorada, sem amigos…?

"Pelo menos minha carreira deve ter deslanchado, sem tantas interações sociais para me distraírem, certo?"

"Errado" o Sheldon da máquina anunciou.

"Como?" Sheldon não conseguia acreditar.

"Justamente pela falta de interação social fomos ficando cada vez mais difíceis de lidar, e, bem, parece que para se galgar certos degraus ainda é preciso interagir com outros seres humanos. Nisto o futuro próximo daqui a cinco anos não avançou em nada."

"Que pena."

"Uma pena mesmo" o outro balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. "Mas, enfim, nossas tentativas de comunicar nossos desejos de uma nova mudança de campo de pesquisa e os apelos para recursos e publicações não foram atendidos graças a nossa incapacidade de nos comunicar com as pessoas e intolerância a ouvir e entender o que elas queriam nos comunicar."

"Então, nada de Prêmio Nobel" Sheldon deduziu desanimadamente.

"Não" o da máquina confirmou.

Sheldon olhou mais uma vez para sua versão triste, sentada no sofá, e não conseguiu mais suportar. "Então é isso? Eu me torno um fracasso em cinco anos? E você - quero dizer, eu - venho do futuro só para me fazer saber disso com antecedência?"

"Não. Ainda não acabou" o Sheldon da jukebox sacou outra moeda do bolso da calça, desta vez uma verde.

Sheldon pegou a segunda moeda, desconfiado, e a colocou na máquina. Nada novamente. Ele suspirou, frustrado. "E agora?"

Então, o som de passos vindos do corredor o fez desviar os olhos para ver Amy entrando na sala.

* * *

 **continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Escolha de Sheldon**

Capítulo 3

* * *

Seu coração saltou. Sim, era ela. Ligeiramente diferente, com os cabelos mais compridos e presos de uma forma que deixava as laterais para trás, embora os fios continuassem, em sua maioria, soltos. Ela estava linda e trajava um vestido de estampa floral com um suéter verde por cima, realçando ainda mais os olhos dela, emoldurados pela armação preta dos óculos de grau. Era tão reconfortante vê-la que, por um instante, ele quase se esqueceu de que estava ali como um espectador e deu dois passos na direção dela. Sua versão futurista da jukebox, porém, segurou seu braço, fazendo-o permanecer no mesmo lugar quando uma nova versão sua surgiu, mais velha que a anterior e vestindo uma roupa muito parecida com a que tinha usado na sua mais recente Noite de Encontro especial com Amy no tempo atual - camisa cinza de botões e calça social escura, com a diferença de que a versão a que assistia agora estava vestindo um paletó.

"Sheldon, não podemos nos esquecer dos biscoitos" Amy disse, parando e dando a volta até a cozinha. "Prometi a Bernadette que não chegaríamos de mãos vazias."

"Como se fizesse alguma diferença. Como sempre, vai haver tanta comida que poderemos alimentar Glendale e adjacências com as sobras."

"Não seja exagerado" ela riu, balançando a cabeça e retirando do formo uma grande bandeja de biscoitos, que, Sheldon logo percebeu, eram a famosa receita de sua avó.

"Ainda acho que os biscoitos da minha avózinha deveriam ficar só entre a nossa família" sua versão futurista disse, sem disfarçar um bico emburrado.

"Sheldon" Amy disse, fazendo os três presentes na sala se voltarem para ela, "Eu prometi que mais tarde farei uma fornada só para nós, não prometi?"

Aquele Sheldon que parecia conviver com ela mordeu a bochecha, mas meneou a cabeça em concordância. Então, Amy abaixou um pouco mais a voz. "E se você se comportar na festa, prometo levar uma bandeja especial, menor, para o nosso quarto mais à noite."

Isso pareceu animar a versão feliz de Sheldon, que sorriu mal disfarçadamente. "Você sabe do que eu gosto."

"Não sei?" Amy piscou.

"Pai, eu preciso mesmo usar isto?" uma voz infantil invadiu a sala e a versão original de Sheldon, assim como a futurista, olharam para o garotinho de cabelos lisos e castanhos que entrou na sala com um enorme casaco azul com capuz.

O Sheldon do futuro se aproximou do garotinho, mas quem falou foi Amy.

"Sim, Maxwell. Você tem que usar o casaco."

O garotinho, que não devia ter mais do que cinco anos, bufou, abaixando a cabeça, rendido.

"É só até chegarmos na casa dos Wolowitz, está frio lá fora" o Sheldon do futuro esticou as mãos para fechar o zíper do casaco, puxando as cordinhas laterais e deixando o capuz mais fofo, protegendo as orelhas do menino.

"Vamos, já está na hora de sairmos" Amy anunciou, aproximando-se da versão futurista de Sheldon e do garotinho de cabelos castanhos.

"Antes de sairmos," aquele Sheldon fez uma pausa estratégica, "Como inspiração motivacional, os homens Cooper podem ter uma mordida da receita de família da minha avózinha?"

Amy revirou os olhos, rindo, levantando o pano que cobria a bandeja nas mãos dela e advertindo. "Só um para cada."

Os semblantes do Sheldon do futuro e do pequeno ao lado dele se iluminaram e, como se tivessem coordenado os movimentos, ambos pegaram um biscoito cada um da bandeja, mordendo, felizes, enquanto Amy liderava a fila para fora da porta do apartamento.

Quando, finalmente, as três figuras do futuro saíram, o Sheldon original voltou-se para o Sheldon da jukebox, que sorria, sem saber que ele também estampava um sorriso próprio no rosto.

"E isso? O que foi?" ele perguntou, ansioso.

A versão da máquina explicou. "Isso foi nossa família."

"Aquele eu... quero dizer, eu e Amy, nós nos casamos? E aquele garoto? É nosso?"

"Sim e sim" a versão ao lado da jukebox respondeu, cheio de orgulho. "Nos casamos alguns meses depois que nos entendemos."

"Significa que o tempo que Amy pediu agora..."

"Concordamos com isso, em princípio. Mas poucas semanas depois percebemos que não queríamos viver sem Amy em nossa vida. E fomos atrás dela."

"E ela percebeu que também não podia viver sem mim" Sheldon sorriu, cheio de orgulho.

"Errado" o Sheldon da jukebox mandou a real. " _Nós_ percebemos isso e fizemos de tudo para nos comprometer. Foi só então que Amy nos deu outra chance."

"Bem, pelo menos nessa versão do futuro eu estou feliz" Sheldon concluiu, satisfeito.

"Muito. E não só no campo pessoal. Profissionalmente também."

"Eu ganhei o Nobel?!" Sheldon perguntou, eufórico.

"Não" a versão da máquina negou com a cabeça, para decepção de sua versão original.

"Mas você disse que..."

"Disse que estamos felizes profissionalmente também. E estamos. Retomamos a pesquisa sobre a Teoria das Cordas e conseguimos uma grande evolução. Amy também tem tido êxito em suas pesquisas, o trabalho dela junto à Caltech foi tão bem sucedido que angariou uma boa verba para o setor lá dentro."

"Ciências Biológicas" Sheldon revirou os olhos em leve desdém.

"Mas nós também conseguimos mais recursos para a Física na Caltech. Percebe? Nós e Amy evoluímos juntos. Somos bem sucedidos em nossa relação e em nosso trabalho" o Sheldon da jukebox destacou, "Parece mesmo que aquela vidente da Penny tinha razão. Uma vez que nos comprometemos com Amy, tudo funcionou."

"Eu não acredito que uma versão de mim, seja de que universo alternativo seja, creia nessa baboseira de prever o futuro!" Sheldon protestou.

"Não diria prever, mas... de certa forma, o que acabamos de fazer aqui?" o outro ergueu as sobrancelhas e apontou para a sala, agora vazia.

Sheldon olhou em volta, lembrando-se de suas outras versões que acabava de ver por ali. Não sabia explicar como, mas não podia negar o que seus olhos tinham visto.

"Bem," ele virou-se para o outro, parado ao lado da máquina de música que não tocava música alguma. "Você disse que me ajudaria com o meu dilema atual com a Amy."

O outro ergueu um dedo, em seguida levou a mão ao bolso e retirou uma moeda amarela, estendendo-a ao primeiro Sheldon, que a pegou e enfiou na máquina. A jukebox dessa vez fez um barulho estranho, pegando-o de surpresa. De repente, as luzes da sala se apagaram e apenas as luzes coloridas da jukebox estavam acesas e piscaram algumas vezes.

"O que está acontec-" antes que Sheldon concluísse, as luzes da máquina se estabilizaram e, pouco depois, apagaram-se, uma nova luz branca se acendendo e iluminando o entorno.

Sheldon piscou, confuso e ligeiramente assustado. Seus olhos buscaram o Sheldon da máquina e não o avistaram. Nervoso, ele olhou para os lados e viu que não estava mais na sala de seu apartamento, mas em uma loja que se parecia muito com uma livraria. Então ele viu, parada diante de uma das estantes que exibiam obras literárias clássicas, Amy.

* * *

 **continua...**

* * *

* O nome do filho de Shamy foi dado em homenagem ao cientista James Clerk Maxwell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Escolha de Sheldon**

Final

* * *

Sentindo o coração disparar em alívio ao vê-la, Sheldon olhou em redor à procura de alguma versão de si mesmo, mas não viu nenhuma. Estranhando o fato, decidiu aproximar-se de Amy. Quando já estava a poucos passos dela, porém, um sujeito entrou em sua frente, parando bem ao lado dela.

"Então, encontrou o que estava procurando?" o homem, quase tão alto quanto Sheldon, de ralos cabelos cor de palha e óculos de grau, perguntou.

"Ah, sim. É este aqui" Amy mostrou o livro para o sujeito com um pequeno sorriso.

Então, Sheldon sentiu o estômago se apertar quando o estranho colocou o braço em torno da pequena figura de Amy, conduzindo-a para o caixa. Ele acompanhou os dois com o olhar, sentindo-se arrasado quando viu o sujeito pagar pelo livro e sair de mãos dadas com ela da livraria.

"Não, Amy..." Sheldon murmurou, a voz saindo tão baixa que só ele conseguiu escutar.

Mas ele supunha que, mesmo que gritasse ali, nem Amy nem nenhum dos presentes na loja o ouviriam. Com a sensação ainda incômoda na boca do estômago, Sheldon pensou em ir atrás deles. Porém, não conseguiu mover-se. Tentou articular um grito de desespero, mas nada saiu. Seus músculos também não se moviam.

Quando ele estava quase entrando em pânico, as luzes da livraria se apagaram e as da jukebox se acenderam. Segundos depois, elas tornaram a se apagar e ele estava de volta à sala iluminada de seu apartamento.

O ar escapou dos pulmões de Sheldon quase dolorosamente, ele abriu a boca para respirar, aliviado. Com o corpo exausto, deixou-se cair sobre o sofá, fechando os olhos.

"Acho que essa versão de futuro foi a pior, não?"

Ao ouvir a própria voz, Sheldon abriu os olhos e avistou sua outra versão apoiada ao lado da jukebox.

"O que foi aquilo?" Sheldon perguntou, ofegante e ainda tenso.

"Aquele é o futuro em que nós decidimos ignorar nossos sentimentos reais pela Amy, e, bem, ela acabou encontrando um novo namorado."

"Mas não, como? Como ela pôde? Temos um Acordo de Relacionamento."

"Com o qual nos importamos mais do que em demonstrar o que sentíamos por ela" a versão ao lado da máquina de música recolheu as mãos aos bolsos.

"Então ela me esquece?" Sheldon perguntou, arrasado. "É assim que acaba?"

"Isso só depende de você" sua versão alternativa disse.

"Como assim?" Sheldon questionou, notando que o outro tinha usado o pronome no singular, não no plural como antes.

"Está nas _suas_ mãos agora escolher qual desses futuros quer para nós" o Sheldon da jukebox informou.

"Mas... mas..." a versão original de Sheldon ainda tentou argumentar, porém, as luzes da máquina de música piscaram, acendendo-se com um barulho estranho e logo a sala foi tomada pela escuridão outra vez.

"NÃO!" Sheldon pegou-se gritando.

A luz, porém, estava de volta. Ele piscou os olhos repetidamente, respirando agitado pela boca, o peito subindo e descendo e uma sensação molhada fazendo-o levar a mão à parte de trás da cabeça.

Foi quando percebeu que era água. Trazendo os dedos para a frente do rosto, Sheldon ofegou. E percebeu que estava caído no chão molhado da cozinha.

"Minha nossa" ele murmurou, levantando-se com cuidado e pondo-se de pé.

Olhando para a sala, não avistou ninguém. Nenhuma versão de si mesmo nem de Amy. Nenhuma máquina estranha de música. Apenas seu velho sofá com sua almofada em seu lugar cativo, a televisão, as escrivaninhas... o de sempre.

Então, ele pegou o pano sobre o balcão da cozinha e limpou a bagunça como era seu plano antes de escorregar no chão molhado. O chá, agora, não era mais uma opção. Ele guardou a caneca não usada e o sachê de camomila. Com tudo limpo e em seus devidos lugares, ele voltou para a sala e parou diante de sua escrivaninha, o pensamento em andamento. As imagens ainda estavam bem vívidas em sua cabeça.

Com coragem, ele respirou fundo e abriu a gaveta, retirando a caixinha preta de veludo do interior. Olhou para a estatueta de Gollum sobre a escrivaninha, que o encarava como se o estivesse desafiando.

Sheldon apertou a caixinha contra o peito por um instante. Então, buscou a jaqueta e saiu porta afora.

 **.**

 **.**

Já era tarde quando Amy se ergueu do sofá e decidiu deitar-se. Depois da rápida sessão de skype com Sheldon em que ela havia pedido um tempo na relação dos dois, ela havia se encolhido no sofá, assistindo a reprises de _Downtown Abbey_ , sem realmente prestar atenção aos episódios.

Ela olhou o copo de chocolate quente vazio sobre a mesinha de centro e suspirou, pegando-o e levando-o para a pia da cozinha. Em seguida, apagou as luzes e, quando já estava entrando no corredor que levava ao quarto, ouviu aquelas três batidas características, seguidas por seu nome.

"Amy. Amy. Amy."

 _Ah, céus!_

Ela sentiu o coração pular. Será que ele não tinha entendido que ela precisava de um tempo sem vê-lo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e a relação dos dois em perspectiva?

Por alguns segundos, Amy pensou em não atender. Em deixá-lo do lado de fora. Ele bateria até cansar e ir embora. Porém, algo dentro dela a impediu. E Amy acendeu as luzes, avançando com um suspiro até a porta, abrindo-a. O que ela viu do outro lado a surpreendeu.

"Sheldon?!"

Ele estava desalinhado, o cabelo, sempre meticulosamente escovado, estava despenteado, alguns frios caindo sobre a testa dele, o rosto estava levemente avermelhado e a camiseta visivelmente amassada. Ele parecia ter corrido até ali. Abrindo mais a porta, Amy o deixou entrar.

"Obrigado" ele murmurou baixinho, quase com timidez.

"O que aconteceu, Sheldon?" Amy perguntou, preocupada. Só uma emergência o faria aparecer daquele jeito e àquela hora da noite em sua porta.

Por fim, ele endireitou-se, ajeitando a postura e, respirando fundo, encarou-a.

"Eu entendi por que você me pediu um tempo."

"Entendeu?" Amy franziu o cenho, aliviada e, ao mesmo tempo, irritada por constatar que ele tinha batido à sua porta assustando-a por algo que podia ter falado ao telefone.

"Sim, eu entendi. Você pensa que eu não estou pronto para me comprometer. Mas está enganada."

"Sheldon, não é só isso..." ela começou, apenas para ser interrompida pelas palavras seguintes dele.

"E porque você pensa que eu não a considero tão importante na minha vida quanto você me considera na sua. Mas você está enganada, Amy. Eu sei que decidir acompanhar um seriado é uma espécie de compromisso, e foi só por isso que eu trouxe o assunto à tona na noite do nosso aniversário."

Ela franziu a testa, ainda confusa. Mas ele continuou, sacando algo de dentro da jaqueta.

"Foi só porque eu estava pensando em meu compromisso com você que fiz a associação. Chama-se trem de ideias."

Amy piscou, ainda mais confusa, e foi só quando abaixou o olhar para a mão dele que percebeu - era uma caixinha de veludo, muito parecida com essas em que se colocam um certo tipo de anel...

"Sheldon... o que é isso?" ela perguntou, ligeiramente com medo da resposta.

Ele abriu a tampa da caixinha e ela viu o brilho do solitário que repousava no interior.

"Ah, meu Deus... Sheldon!" Amy levou a mão à boca, tentando disfarçar o ´o´ perfeito que seus lábios formaram, os olhos subindo do anel para o rosto do namorado.

"Eu tinha planejado lhe dar isto aquela noite, mas ela terminou bem diferente do que eu esperava. Bem, acho que do que nós dois esperávamos."

 _Com certeza._ Amy meneou a cabeça, sem conseguir articular as palavras.

"Bem, Amy" Sheldon passou a língua pelos lábios, ansioso. "Eu sei que não sou o namorado perfeito nem o convencional. Mas o que temos é muito importante para mim. E eu sei que também é importante para você."

Amy tornou a menear a cabeça, ainda sem conseguir falar, a emoção repentina tomando conta de sua garganta e embaçando levemente seus olhos por trás dos óculos.

"Eu não quero perder você" Sheldon continuou, a expressão do rosto um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo. "Mas não é por isso que estou lhe entregando isto. Eu comprei este anel na época em que preenchemos nosso formulário nos voluntariando para o projeto em Marte, e de lá para cá a ideia me passou pela cabeça... por que esperar? Se formos chamados amanhã ou depois, já vai estar tudo resolvido, seria uma questão a menos para nos preocupar. Mas, então, eu percebi que independente de sermos chamados ou não para colonizar outro planeta, eu não consigo imaginar meu futuro próximo - e agora nem um futuro distante - sem você nele, Amy..."

Ela não soube o que dizer. Quando ele terminou, as lágrimas já embaçavam completamente a visão dela e Amy só conseguia distinguir os contornos da silhueta de Sheldon e o ponto brilhante na mão dele.

Com algum esforço, ela finalmente conseguiu arranhar algumas palavras. "Eu aceito."

Foi o que bastou. O peso de toda a noite foi suspenso dos ombros de Sheldon e ele suspirou, e, tomado por um impulso muito parecido com o de Amy quando deu a ela a tiara, ele avançou desajeitadamente para a frente, tomando-a nos braços e unindo seus lábios num contato firme e quente.

Amy sentiu a cabeça rodar. E Sheldon também. Os dois ofegaram dentro do beijo, fazendo seus lábios se partirem e, quando perceberam, estavam se beijando de um jeito diferente, como nunca tinham se beijado antes. Foi molhado, macio e reconfortante. E nem um nem outro esperavam que um beijo pudesse ser tão bom.

Quando seus rostos se afastaram, eles ainda estavam ofegantes. Porém felizes. Com sorrisos que não podiam ser maiores nem mais sinceros. Bem, de uma coisa Sheldon Cooper tinha certeza: tinha feito a escolha certa.

E, de repente, ocorreu a ele, "Amy?"

"Sim, Sheldon?"

"Não interprete isto como relacionado ao que acabamos de fazer, mas você precisa me levar ao médico agora. Eu posso ter batido com a cabeça e preciso ser submetido a uma tomografia."

* * *

 **. . * . .**


End file.
